Incomplete love
by Lightingmist95
Summary: Sasuke is a 219 years old vampire, who is heart broken because of the death of his beloved who died on his 19th birthday. He hasn't forgotten his love who's death he witnessed even after 200 years! What will Sasuke do when he meets a orphan 18 years old boy who looks like his former lover? will he be able to complete his incomplete love? More summary inside! Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is a Vampire story about Sasuke's and Naruto's who's love was left incomplete 200 years ago, but it will be completed in this life.**

**Naruto is a normal human 18 years old teen while Sasuke is a 219 years old Vampire who lost the love of his life on his 19th birthday 200 years ago. Sasuke has witness the death of the person who made him whole.**

**What will Sasuke do when he meets a boy who looks like his dead lover ?but the gender is different.**

** At the fist 2 chapter thing will be a bit confusing but later everything will make sense.**

**~I don't own Naruto~**

**~Rated: M~**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**Incomplete LOve **

**Chapter 1 **

Today Naruto was happy for two reasons! first because today was new year which meant a new start to him, second because today god has sent him a gift, which is that: today Naruto got admission to Konoha college, the best college in the whole country.

Today in this happy moment Naruto missed his Mom the most.

W_hen Naruto was young at the age of 6, his mom told him that "you are a good child Naru, that why mommy has to leave you someday, because you are very special. Wherever you will go Naru, you will spread love and happiness everywhere."_

_Naruto would look at her with confused expression and thought 'why would mommy leave me' not knowing the curled reality. _

_Naruto hugs his mom and begs "Mommy please don't leave me, please never leave me. I will do whatever you want me to do, I wont be bad anymore I will always listen to you. Please don't leave me like Papa, I love you mommy"_

_His mom smile as she kiss him in the forehead and says "Do remember one thing Naruto, your mom and dad will love you forever" she takes her necklace off and gives her locket with the letter 'K' to Naruto._

Today here Naruto stand as an 18 years old teen who is about to start his college. Naruto looks up at the sky and was thinking about his past while he hold onto the silver locket his mom gave him before she past away due to blood cancer.

Some guy comes and coveys the message of his mom, not his real mom she is someone Naruto knew and loved very much.

"Naruto lady Chio is looking for you". Naruto smiled brightly and runs to meet lady Chio.

"Happy new year Mom" Naruto said as he hugged the old woman who's at her 70s, with grey heirs, "Oh my dear Naruto where have you been I been looking for you all over because I want to wish you happy new year".

Naruto grinned " I'm here now mom" lady Chio laughs as she wished Naruto, Naruto left to greet more people.

"Mrs Chio who is this boy? Why was he calling you mom I thought you had some son who left to study abroad" ask a lady who was standing beside Chio.

"Naruto is like my son but sadly he isn't, Naruto is an orphaned since he was 7. He lives in the St Kage-orphanage I call all the children from the orphanage to come over sometimes."

As a new year gift Chio presents Naruto the black jacket he always wanted, Naruto was happy behind compare all of his clothing were old and worn out. But now he has something new to wear in his new collage. He is so happy to see the jacket.

He thanked Chio for everything.

After a week it was time for Naruto to leave the orphanage to go attend Konoha college that was lactated in a isolated place in the middle of no where, which was scary but all the rich people attends there. Naruto was lucky to have gotten the scholarship to Konoha Collage this would change his life.

Naruto had no idea how right he was about that, His life will be turned upside down in Konoha collage. He has no idea that his destiny awaits his there .

**xoxoxo**

**Konoha Collage**

Sakura is fashionable, stylish and diva of college who wants the hottest guy in the collage but he seems not to like her that much but that doesn't matter to her she will make him hers eventually that is if she doesn't find someone better then him!

Ino who is after every guy she sees and is in a beauty computation with Sakura also is a good friend of Kiba. Kiba is well mental who likes to pull pranks on everyone and jokes about everything, he and Ino both hates Sakura and will do anything to embarrasses her.

Neji a basketball player and is from a very rich family. He is in his second year plus his the cool dude of the collage right now, Sakura is full too flat on him and is always asking him out on a dates but he always says " Sorry but I'm busy right now maybe some other time".

Naruto arrives outside the Konoha with his luggage in his hand and is totally lost, _'This place is creepy'_ he thought. He cant see anything but trees the roads are empty no cars no buses no nothing.

He walk for what seemed like hours and finally found a little tea shop and ask for direction to Konoha college.

A kid tells him " If you are planning on taking a bus you have to wait until morning but if you want walk it's going to take 4 hours. l say stay till morning to get a bus"

Naruto felt like he is going to faint he has to be in the college tomorrow morning by 7:30 to register his name .  
"But I cant stay I need to get there as soon as possible do you know any short cut?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there is if you take the short cut it's going to take you 15 minutes but it goes through the jangle! And no one goes in the jangle!" the kid whispered the last sentence.

"Why not! if it takes 15 minutes then I'm going through the jangle just show me the way please" Naruto replied happy not knowing that he is about to take the big step that fate has in stored for him.

The kid showed him the way but warns him again not to go from there because its dangerous "If you go through there your life will change forever for batter or maybe for worse! are you sure you want to take that rote?".

Naruto laughs as the patted lightly on the kid's head and said" I'm not scared but thank you for warning me and for telling me about the short cut. Oh and what's your name?"

The kid smiled and said " My name is Ranmaru" Naruto smiled and said his goodbye and went inside the jangle.

As Naruto walks further into the jangle he starts to get uneasy, and is shocked to see how the weather changed. It was dark and misty even thought he was scared but at the same time he somehow felt safe, as if his soul belonged in this dark and misty jangle.

The wind was so strong which made walking difficult for Naruto, he felt as thought it will blow him away. And this sweet smelling fragrance was all around him, this smell it was so familiar, so heart warming.

Naruto became uneasy when he felt like he was being watched! like someone's eyes are burning hole into his body, Naruto started to walk faster and faster by every passing second, he saw a moving shadow of a person but forced himself to thinks it was his imagination.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**And sorry for any spelling mistakes,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following my story also for adding it as you favourite but please review too.**

**I want people to tell me if they want this story to be continued.**

**I don't have a beta for this story if anyone wants to be the beta please let me know by PM.**

**~I don't own Naruto~**

**Read and Review **

**enjoy! **

* * *

**Incomplete love**

**Chapter 2**

**Konoha College**

Sakura's bff Karin was talking about Neji, " You know what babe I don't think you will ever get Neji, I mean he doesn't even look at you!" Karin said while she was fixing her bracelet.

Sakura glared at Karin who shut up immediately, " You know what Karin?, don't say anything just sit and watch. I promises that me and Neji will be together by the end of this month. It will be easy because Neji joined the journalism club that means he and I will spent a lots of time together"

Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba came to their new collage together, Kiba was busy joking around while Shikamaru found everything 'trouble some'. Ino was fixing her make up also she was cheeking out the boys who walk pass while Choji was busy eating his chips.

Sakura saw Kiba and looked at Karin with a evil smile and said "You know I think our time in this collage will be super fun!"

Karin raised one of her brow " Yeah I knew that, but you seem to have a new idea! did you found something else which will make our time more enjoyable?"

Sakura chuckled evilly " Yeah you see that boy with the red triangle tattoo on his face, his name is Kiba the freaking Namikaze we both enemies also his brother Kyuubi is my biggest enemy. Its payback time lets go and show him who rules this collage!"

Sakura and Karin walk over to Kiba swinging their hip left right which was suppose to be their sexy walk.

"Welcome, welcome Kiba Namikaze" Sakura says in a annoying tone but then again Kiba finds everything about her annoying. " Oh, why thank you Sakura Haruno the big forehead" Kiba replays playfully while Ino laughs in agreement she to hates Sakura.

"You know what it's useless to fight with a kid who never grows up. But I hope you remember the deal we made on the new year party after you lost the game we played. I hope your not planning to back out like a loser" Sakura smiles sweetly.

Ino shook her head and said "Haha very funny queen pinkness, I don't think you have anything inside the big forehead of yours I mean if you did you would know Kiba never backs out"

Sakura glares at her " Oh shut the f up blonde no one was talking to you. Anyways lets get to business Kiba you lost the game which means you have to do two things that I tell you. well, you see Kiba I really hate blondes" She gave a dirty look at Ino and continued to talk

" so the first thing you have to do is slap that poor looking blond boy who just entered the collage gate, you cant back out of a bet because only losers back out"

Kiba sighs "Your a lunatic you know that right Sakura?" Kiba shook his head as he made his way over to the Unknown boy and slaps him hard on the cheek!

"Sorry dude, don't take it personally" The blond boy looks glares at him then slaps his back and says "You too" Kiba was so shocked so was Ino, Choji, Shikamaru along with everyone who saw what happened, Sakura and Karin smiles " Ouch! that most have hurt" Sakura says to Karin who chuckled.

Kiba suddenly smiles and says "hey I like you blonde I'm Kiba and you" he held out his hand for the other to shake but the other crossed his arms and ask " Why did you slap me?"

Kiba smiles damply "sorry dude it was a bet" other blond boy nods in understanding while taking Kiba's hand to shake "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

" Kiba it's you first day and your already causing trouble" Neji said as he put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, " Hey get your hands of me just because our families are good friend and because your far away relative brother Sasori is going out with my tasteless bro doesn't mean you can manhandle me." Neji rolled his eyes and says,

"I'm not manhandling you, your dad told me to keep a eye on you beside when do you have problems with touching you even hug total strangers." Kiba growled at him as he said "whatever".

Neji was smirking at while Kiba started to make annoying faces at him.

Sakura looked as if she would explode the cool Neji Hyuga was talking with the dog lover, "Neji-Kun!" she called out,

Both Kiba and Neji looked at her, Kiba rolled his eyes and said teasingly "Neji looks like you left your pink trash behind, go Neji-Kun you love is waiting for you. come on go the queen of pink is calling you" Ino and the other laughed.

Neji left while shaking his head.

Kiba turned to Naruto and said " that's was Neji he is my to-be brother in law's brother YACK right? anyways sorry once again for slapping you it was part of the ragging".

"It's okay I understand but you didn't have to slap me that hard ya know" Naruto said as he was pouting Kiba laughs "Yeah well you slapped me petty hard too"

While Naruto and Kiba were talking someone bumps into Naruto accidentally and Naruto felt as if his whole world froze he felt this aching feeling in his heart at that simple touch, He turned around to see who but only saw the back of the person who bumped onto him.

That person was a boy, he has black heir with the touch of blue the heir looked like raven's wings. He also had a tattoo on his neck.

It seems Naruto had lost his voice he wanted to call out to the unknown boy but he just couldn't move his mouth.

"Oi you jerk at last apologize when you bumps into someone" Kiba called out but that boy didn't even look back.  
" Idiot watch where your going next time" Kiba shouts.

Naruto felt this painful tag on his heart as the raven boy started disappear.

"I wonder who that was. Whoever he was I hope I will see him again" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

**okay I hope you liked it please review because it tells me if I should updated soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only 6 reviews ::::::::::::::( but 22 follows and 17 favourite, oh please review.**

**you know reviews encourages the writer . **

**oh and for people who loves Sakura most know I'm not going to make her annoying until the end because I also do like her but it's part of the plot, and yes the characters might be a bit out of characters.**

**Sasuke will make his entry on the next chapter!**

**And if your wondering why is Kyuubi and Kiba related and why are their surname is Namikaze then you have to hold on to find out :) but I think it's very easy to figure it out. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First day at collage.**

The first class Naruto had was journalism, the teacher Miss Kurenai said "Its a combined journalism class thats why there are seniors in the class".

Kiba smile and says "Oh! that's why Sakura and Karin are here I thought they failed again" the whole class laughed as Sakura geared at Kiba.

"Alright, Alright class I know that all the seniors already knows each other but still introduce yourself for the benefit of the new student. Lets start with the class president Hyuga"

Neji stands and said "I'm Neji Hyuga" then set back down. Naruto chuckled and whispered to Kiba "That was the best introduction ever" Kiba laughed.

Kurenai called more people when Kurenai called Sakura, Kiba coughs as Sakura stand to introduce herself. " I'm Sakura second year student, I'm the drama club president, social club president, cheer leader, I have won the best smile award, best dressed award..." blah, blah, blah she continued.

"She typed all these on her computer, it's all a lie it's just to impress Neji" Kiba informed Naruto. Naruto turns around to looked at Neji who sat behind him, their eyes meet Neji Smirked and winks at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and turned back to face the front. Kiba looks at him and asked "Dude why are you blushing like a bimbo?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said " Shut up"

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

Naruto gets to his dorm room to organise everything, at first he was excided to meet his room mate but later he was not that happy, his room mate was a guy named Suigetsu who was a total jerk.

Suigetsu almost pounced Naruto but thankfully Kiba came to his rescue and tells Suigetsu off. "Lets go Naruto of and BTW be careful about Suigetsu he can be really dangerous!".

Naruto laughs "Yeah right he has to be careful of me and I like dangerous situation" Naruto tell Kiba, "Is that so? you know what man I'll show you danger if you like it so much!, come with me."

Kiba drugged Naruto though the hills "Where are we going Kiba?" Naruto ask as he wipes his forehand, "To the cliff which is Konoha's most dangerous place, only if you wanna go on the bottom of the cliff which is what we are going to do" Kiba answered calmly as if it was the most usual thing to do.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked as he panicked, answered to that was a simple "100%".

They reached that top it was really scary when you look down the cliff, you can see the bottom you cant even see how long is the cliff because of the mist but all you can tell is there's a forest on the bottom.

Naruto was shocked to see that they weren't alone, Neji, Ino Shikamaru, Sakura, Karin and many more people were there. Not just that you have to buy tickets to go down the cliff.

"Common Naruto it's mountain climbing time! but were not climbing up we are climbing down into the jangle" Kiba said happily.

Naruto laughed nervously because he was afraid of heights but he wasn't going to tell anyone that!. "Yeah we have to go in pairs, we have to buy tickets which will give us random number, we pair up with the person who has the same number as you, Understand?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Sakura wants to get paired with Neji, but Kiba will not let allow Sakura to get what she wants, Kiba gets tickets for him and Naruto and overhears Sakura asking the girl in the counter "Hey babe did you save me the same number as Neji like I asked?" the girl smiled and gave the tickets "Yup sure I did just remember to let me join the fashion club".

Sakura smiles in victory she got the ticket 46 same as Neji yay.

While Kiba watches evilly " Watch this" he told Naruto and walked off toward Sakura and bumps into her making her drop the ticket on the floor "OH no, sorry Sakura I didn't see you oh you dropped your ticket. No worry's I picked up for you"

He quickly exchanged the tickets. "Watch where go jerk" Sakura storms off.

"Hahah Job done, here Naruto number 46 is now yours, and I'm number 49 same as Sakura" Kiba said as he laughed making people give him weird looks.

"But why I wanna be paired with you" Naruto whined "But man I have to make fun of Sakura I'll go down with you next time for now go with Neji".

Sakura goes to find Neji "Neji-kun I'm paired with you" she said happily to Neji who was talking with some of his friends, Neji looked at her " Is that so?" he asked without any emotion and Sakura nodded immediately.

Kiba was laughing behind her "Wow show him you ticket then Sakura the lady of the pink!"

"What do you want dog boy?" She asked and showed Neji her ticket happily, Neji looked at her confusingly and coolly said "Sakura I think you made a mistake because I'm number 46 and you 49!"

Sakura blinks then looks at her ticket "What! No that cant be, how? when?" Sakura screamed "Oh don't be upset Sakura I'm here for you, I'm also number 49" Kiba said with fake sweetness which made sure that Sakura understood that he was the one who exchanged the tickets.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter :(**

**Please review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I wrote this because my last chapter was short I hope you like this. I will update soon.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mountain climbing**

Kiba makes fun of Sakura as she asked what Neji and Naruto are talking about, "You, obviously you pinkie" Sakura beamed "Really" Kiba tried to hide his laughter.

"Yeah really! everyone always talks about you, because you know were always trying to figure out about how can one person be so stupid. After all the whole worlds stupidity lies within you. I'm so happy Sakura ya know because we have so many great things to talk about. From today we can discuss how bad you smell" Sakura looked shocked and said proudly "I don't smell doggy boy, I use Gucci",

Kiba laughed and said " I think you need a new nose or a new perfume. I know the perfume is good but I guess it goes bad when it mixes with yours smell"

Sakura glared at Kiba " If my hands weren't holding the rope then I would have punched you so hard you annoying doggy boy" Kiba laughed as he replied "I'd like to see you try and look whose talking about being annoying"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura got more pissed as she hard Naruto laugh at something Neji said. If it wasn't because of Kiba now she would be the one who laughed at what Neji said, Sakura pouted _' Dammit you all stupid Namikaze's first it was Kyuubi now it's Kiba, what the hell gruaah.' _

Naruto was shaking with fear as they started to go down but as he said before he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Naruto prays silently hoping on one would notice after all their hanging from a cliff with a single rope no one should notice. but unfortunately for him someone did notice!

"Say Naruto are you afraid of height?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"N-no what makes you think that?" Naruto asked nervously, Neji's smirk grow wider "It's written all over your beautiful face sweet heart" Naruto looked at him confusingly "Are you flirting with me by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe I am, I mean who wouldn't, your beautiful eyes killed me the moment I looked at you" Neji replied while Naruto now laughed " I didn't think someone like you would be so cheesy" Neji sighed and said " And if you were someone like Sakura you would've been blushing now while going kyaaa!"

They both laughed, Neji couldn't believe that he was actually getting along with someone who he knew for a little while.

Suddenly Naruto screamed as the hook of the rope ends up dislocating and was falling but before he does Neji catches his hand. "Hold on Naruto I got you!" Neji shouts " OH my god Neji not let Naruto fall man" yelled a very panicked Kiba.

"OH no Neji I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall" Naruto cried "Just hold on to my hand nothing will happe-" Naruto lost his grip and ends up falling..

"NARUTO!"...

Neji, Kiba and Sakura screamed. They all tried to get down as some as possible .

**~##~##~##~##~**

Naruto screamed Neji's name as he fall and closed his eyes with all his might ready to die, he waited and waited but it never came he opened his eyes confusingly as he thought he was being held bridal style. That's impossible right?, his suppose to be dead by now.

Naruto opened his deep blue eyes to find midnight black eyes staring at him with so much pain and shock more impotently confusion.

Naruto felt his heart flatter as he looked at these eyes, his heart ache to see so much pain and unasked question in these beautiful eyes. Naruto wanted to take all these pain away and answer all these question that these midnight black eyes wanted to know.

But then the reality hit Naruto as he hard people screaming his name he look at the unknown boy who held Naruto protectively in his arms. " am I not dead yet?" Naruto asked,

which seemed to get the other boy out of his mind, the boy didn't reply he just put Naruto down and strated to walk away, "Hey wait, hey you saved me, let me say thank you or at least tell me your name" Naruto called after the boy who didn't even bother turning around let alone say anything.

That mysterious boy despaired in the darkness of the deep forest, Naruto didn't even see his face properly because of the mist and darkness all he saw was these black mysterious eyes.

"NARUTO! NRUTO! oh my god what are we gonna do, Naruto!" Neji, Kiba and Sakura yelled Naruto's name "I really hope his okay" Neji said "Come on Neji-kun how can he be okay? he fall from that height, his dead or something " Sakura said while making face as if she had just tasted something really disgusting.

Now Kiba was pissed "Shut up Sakura how can you talk like tha-"

"Urm...guys I'm here and I'm absolutely okay"

All three of them turn around to see where the voice came more " Naruto man your okay! your not dead, your not fucking dead" Kiba said as he run toward Naruto and pulled him in tight bear hug. "Thank goodness Naruto are you okay? are you hurt?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, there was boy who saved me but he left without even saying anything" Naruto said as he look at the spot where that unknown boy despaired.

Kiba and Neji looked at each other confusingly while Sakura just shook her head, " Naruto are you sure man, I mean you fall from almost top of the cliff, and I sure a normal human cant catch someone whose falling from that height and speed. Probably a super man can." Kiba said to Naruto then he turned to Neji and whispered " I think he hit his head or something"

Neji shook his head " I think his in a shock so lets just take him up. common Naruto" But Naruto didn't move he kept on staring at the place where that boy once was, he could still feel that boy's strong arms holding him.

Kiba looked at Sakura who looked bored by this situation. Kiba signalled Neji to carry Naruto when Neji didn't get what Kiba was saying, Kiba rolled his eyes and whispered " Just carry Naruto his in a shock" Neji nodded and walk over to Naruto and picked him up _bridal style_.

Naruto didn't even say a thing.

"Guys wait for me" Sakura yelled as the others were leaving her behind.

**~#~#~#~#~ **

"Are you sure your okay Naruto" Kiba asked from the 100th time " Yes Kiba I'm really, really okay" Neji brought Naruto a cup of hot chocolate while doing a thing he rarely does, smile. " Okay Naruto if your okay then your coming to my home with me" Naruto tried to protest but it didn't work.

As Naruto was follow Kiba toward his bike Neji grab his wrist "Naruto it was really great to meet you and I'm sorry that you had to go trough all this in you first day" Naruto smile " It wasn't your fault and I glad I meet you and Kiba" Now Neji returned that smile " Naruto you coming or do I have to pick you up like Neji did" Kiba yelled while Naruto went red.

Kiba's house was huge he never been in house like this it was like a 5 star hostile. Kiba had 6 servant in his house.

"Kiba did you bring a new friend home?" asked a sweet and caring voice, Kiba give a huge smile "Yes Mum" and hugged the lady who hugged him back. " Hello dear I'm Shizune Namikaze it's really nice to meet you" she said to Naruto as she smiled " I'm Naruto madam".

"Come on Naruto don't call my mum madam, call her mum, my mum is you mum" Kiba said happily Shizune also agreed with it.

Naruto felt really happy to see how welcoming Kiba's family is. "I'm home mum!" someone said from the front door, Kiba rolled his eyes " Here comes my annoying bro Kyuubi".

"Whose annoying?" asked Kiba's brother from behind Naruto, who tuned around immediately. Kyuubi had blue eyes but light blue while Naruto's is deep blue, Naruto was shocked because Kyuubi kind of looked like him but he had red heir.

"Oh hello! Are you a new friend of my doggy little bro" Kyuubi asked Naruto nodded, he felt said cause Kyuubi reminded him of his mum.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
